An Old Flame Rekindled
by Emerald Fire9
Summary: A Mech from the Pst finds himself underground with somebody hitting the rock near him.
1. A Long Time

**AN**

_First of all I would like to thank Sky's Limit5 for introducing me to this site and co-authoring this story with me. It will be my first work going up on this site. _

_ANNNND NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE TOME YOU'VE ALL BEEN DREADING. IT'S.-hey can I get a drum roll please? Thank you. It's like these people are monkeys. Wait is the this thing on? SCRAP! Hey Peter put the gun down now I mean i- BLAM. Ha haaa you missed any way while he's reloading I don't own Transformer or Sky I only own Emeraldfire :). Sky belongs to Sky's Limit. So here's story.*Runs away to get security*_

~Three Eons Ago~

It was the golden age of Cybertron. A mech by the designation of Emeraldfire was a scientist, though he also trained himself to fight. Emeraldfire had discovered a way to harvest an element called wild fire and secretly used it to form a weapon. Emeraldfire joined the crew on the exploration ship, Praxus, to see worlds past Cybertron. After several mega-cycles, the ship was attacked by space pirates; and the whole crew was believed off-line. Fortunatly, Emeraldfire was able to escape using an escape pod. The pod crashed into another planet, and the great scientist was put into stasis...

*Earth, Present day*

Megatron sent some Decepticon miners and some Vehicon's so they could harvest energon. The Decepticon medic, Knock Out, accompanyed them. One of the drills knocked into a Cybertronian object, though none of the Decepticons noticed. Said object was a space pod, and inside it; emerald green optics on-lined. The mech inside silently moved to the small hole the drill had made and peeled away at the hole until it was big enough fr him to slip out. He heard a voice shouting in an alien language and decided to investigate; climbing through the hole in the pod and out the hole the drill had made. The mech stood and looked at the other Cybertronians. One of them spotted him, and the others started firing at him. That angered the red and black mech, and with his emerald optics blazing, he destroyed all the drones. The cherry red mech tried to get away, but the bigger, black mech grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against an boulder

"Tell yah rouge leader dat if ah evah find him, ah, Emeraldfire, will kill him personally for kiling mah crewmates! He won't get away with it!" Emeraldfire roared. He released the red mech, who fled immedietly. Then Emeraldfire turned and started walking until he saw another Cybertronian. This one was a seeker and was distracted by the object they held in one servo. Emeraldfire charged forward and tackled the seeker, who let out a surprised yelp as he pinned them to the ground.

Emeraldfire held his flamethrower in front of the seeker's faceplate. "Yah got 5 micro-clicks tah tell me who yah are and why yah here or else ah'll melt yah tah slag!" He roared in Cybertronian.

The seeker's optics widened in shock and terror as they stared at the barrel of the flamethrower. "Sky's Limit, Assistant Autobot Medical Officer, on an energon scouting mission!" She, Emeraldfire realized, said quickly in Cybertronian.

Emeraldfire frowned. He couldn't hurt a medic; if she was one. "Who're the Autobots?" He snarled, pushing the flamethrower closer to the femme's faceplate.

The femme's blue optic's darkened. "You... You don't know the Autobots?" She asked.

Emeraldfire started to move a servo to the femme's throat, but something on the femme's left shoulder caught his attention: a white cross. He growled angrily and released his grip on the femme just a little. "Ah don't like tah repeat mahself. Who're the Autobots?"

The femme gulped, but seemed to relax slightly when Emeraldfire's grip slackened. "The Autobots are a group of Cybertronians that fight for peace while a seperate group, called Decepticons fight to destroy this planet. Now... Could you please let me stand?"

Emeraldfire growled. "Fine. But don' make any sudden movements, Sky's Limit." He moved back and the seeker stood.

"Call me Sky." She said, in an attempt to ease some tension between them. "Who are you?"

"Emeraldfire." He said simply. Sky raised an optic ridge, but didn't say anything. "Now... Where in tha Pit am Ah?"

"Earth. It is an organic planet, the main species being humans." Sky answered easily. "I am a member of Team Prime which has seven... I mean six members, including myself."

Emeraldfire's optics narrowed. "You had seven members?"

Sky nodded. "One was off-lined."

"Who are the members of your team?" Emeraldfire asked.

"Optimus Prime is our leader, Ratchet is the Chief Medical Officer, our scout is Bumblebee, and we have Bulkhead and Arcee; who are warriors." Sky said.

She didn't move as Emeradlfire stalked around her. "'Ow do Ah know yah're tellin' tha truth?"

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not. I'm telling the truth." Sky said responded.

Emeraldfire stared at her. "Tha's not wha' Ah expected tah hear."

Sky shrugged, then noticed the wreckage. She looked up at the clouds rolling past. "Megatron, the Decepticon leader, might send reinforcements if you are the one who caused all this. It might be best if you cane back to the Autobot base."

Emeradlfire looked up as well. "Very well."

Sky nodded. "/Sky to base, I need a groundbridge to my coordinates. I found an.../" She glanced at Emeraldfire, who could hear her Comm. to Ratchet. "/I found an ally./"

"/Alright./" Ratchet answered. The groundbridge opened behind Sky.

She turned to Emeraldfire. "This groundbridge will bring us to base. If weapons are pointed at you, _do not attack_. Understood?"

"Ah understand. Yah won't hear a shot out oh meh." Emeraldfire promised.

Sky turned and entered the bridge, with Emeraldfire close behind.


	2. Culture Shock

**AN**

_HELLLLLOOOO I got away from Peter but he will be back soon. Last time I saw him he was in a Helicopter in Guatemala trying to shoot me with a machine gun. He holds quite a grudge and, thankfully, is a bad shot. Right now I am back at the office he shot to pieces typing his up so that somebody can send HELP. PLEASE I NEED HELP OF THE MILITARY TYPE. PLEASE I KNOW SOMEBODY WHO WILL READ THIS HAS A GUN! HELP ME! I MEAN IT. Anyways I don't own the Transformers or Sky. I hope you enj- FRAG YOU PETER LET IT GO I CALLED YOU A MONKEY! I DIDN'T KILL YOUR MOTHER! BANG! YOU REALLY ARE A HORRIBLE SHOT. YOU COULDN'T HIT ME IF YOU PUT THE GUN ON ME AND SHOT ME. OH YOU THINK YOU CAN! LETS PUT THAT TO THE TEST. *Peter walks over. Puts the gun to my head and pulls the trigger* Click. HAAA TOLD YOU SO YOU STUPID MONKEY! TOLD YOU YOU COULDN'T HIT ME! HA HA H- SMACK! OW! THAT HURT. I GUESS YOU CAN AIM YOUR FISTS!. I have to teach this bozo a few lessons. Enjoy the next chapter!_

Sky stepped in front of Emeraldfire the moment they exited the groundbridge. It was kind of hard, since Emeraldfire was taller than her.

"Sky?" Optimus asked. The other Autobots tensed up, and Bumblebee stepped in front of the humans. "Who is this?"

"Ah am known as Emeraldfire. Ah am on your side. Now wha are your desegnetions?" Emeraldfire points at all of the other autobots.

Optimus nodded. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. This..." he motioned toward a red and white mech. "... Is our Chief Medical Officer." (CMO)

"Arcee." A blue femme nodded.

"Bulkhead." A big green mech said.

"I'm Bumblebee!" A yellow and black mech beeped cheerfully.

"And you already know Sky." Optimus said. Sky bowed her helm as a small blush appeared on her faceplate.

"Wait, wha did that yellow mech say now? Ah didn't understand im." Emeraldfire scratches his head while saying this.

Sky struggled not to laugh as she said, "That's Bumblebee."

Ratchet turned to Emeraldfire. "You're going to have to download English into your processor."

"And he'll need a vehicle mode." Arcee pointed out.

"Ah already got a vehical mode here." Emeraldfire transforms into a twin hover tank with two barrels that shoot fire and an antigravity feild that allows him to hover up or down to get across any Autobot, and the humans that have come out from hiding behing Bumblebee look at him in shock.

"By the AllSpark." Ratchet and Sky murmured at the same time.

"Oh my God! That is so cool!" Miko transforms back to mech form.

"Wha are ya'll staring at. It's like ya 'ave never seen an Almordian 'over tank bafore." They were all the rage in mah day. Couldn' walk down the streets of Praxus without seein' at least 10 Mechs in that form tryin' to impress some Femmes."

"But that city has been destroyed long before the war started!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Besides, you need a vehicle form that will blend in with Earth vehicles." Arcee added.

"That won't blend in?" Sky muttered more to herself.

CLANG! Rubbing the back of her helm, she knelt down and picked up the wrench Ratchet had thrown at her. "Frag you Hatchet." She mumbled under a vent in Cybertronian.

"'Ey yar suppost ta be tha medic right? Wha are ya doing throwin wrenches at a bots 'ead?" Emeraldfire looks acusingly at Ratchet. Sky smirked.

"That's why he was known as the deadliest medic on Cybertron." She ducks as another wrench is thrown her way. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee burst laughing while Optimus's smile is hidden behind his facemask. "He hits those who get on his nerves."

Ratchet looked up at the ceiling. "Primus, help me. My own assistant has turned against me."  
Everyone laughs harder. The humans join in even though they have no idea what is going notices the humans for the first time and has been downloadin English the entire time and is down to translating just a few cybertronian words to english.

"Ey what are those little fleshlin's down there called? Ah know they weren' 'ere the last time ah flew past 'ere."

"They're the humans I was telling you about." Sky answered. "They live on this planet."

"Hi, I'm Miko!" Miko exclaimed.

"Oh, no." Bulkhead mumbled. Miko ignored him.

"Where do you come from? Why was everyone laughing? Do you like heavy metal music? Why do you transform into a tank? It is so cool!" She says all in one breath.

"Ah am from the city ah mentioned earlier. Everyone was laghing because Sky said that the rason Ratchet is called the deadliest medic on Cybertron was because he throws wrenches at paple he don't like. Ah ave no clue what eavy metal music is although it souds cool. And ah transform into a tank bacause it is cool." Emeraldfire says without stopping like Miko did thinking it was a custom on Earth and so was venting heavily when he was done. Everyone stared at Emeraldfire in shock. Ratchet shook his helm.

"Now that is something you don't see everyday."

Sky chuckled before introducing the other two humans. "This is Raf..." She pointed at the younger boy with glasses. "And this is Jack."

"Ey Raf. Ey Jack. Nice ta meet ya. Nice ta meet all of ya. Now that introductions are out oh tha way lets get some grub." Everyone cheers and rushes into the kitchen Where emeraldfire shows all the bots an amazing way to make energon into noodles with a thick sauce. Very simmilar to Earth spaghetti.

**AN**

_Well that was a good second chapter now wasn't it? I am now going to put up something new_

_A QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER!_

_FOR THE FIRST TIME IT WILL BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEE._

_If you could choose from being rich and unhealthy or poor and healthy which would you choose? Please tell me in a review. Peter is out cold right now so we got some time but the clock is ticking._


	3. That Night

**AN**

_Hello again! I'm back! Okay right now I am in area fifty on- no wait not there. Its area fifty two!Yeah I mean how could I be in THE are fifty one that's just stupid. *Whew saved it sir!* Anyways right now Peter is in a high security mental institute in Cin- WAIT. DID YOU JUST SAY THAT HE ESCAPED AND BECOME LEADER OF CHINA! AND DECLARED WAR ON AMERICA! WHAT IS IT WITH THAT GUY! HE TAKES THINGS WAY TO FAR! IF YOU ARE READING THIS PREPARE FOR THE NEXT WOR- WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT A TIME LIKE THIS!_

_Oh you were just messing with me about the war part. Good disregard everything I just said. Except for Peter escaping and coming to kill me…. again. Soooooooo time for me to move again and for the disclaimer, *BOOOOO. Yes I know that you guys hate it but if I don't they will give Peter a BOMB this time to kill me.* I don't own transformers or Sky. If you want to know more about Sky's background check Sky's Limit5 page and read her stories. Now for me toooooo Run away!_

Sky sighed as she stood by the computer. She had monitor duty that night, which was alright since she was used to staying up late. She stared at the screen feeling very bored.

~Later that night~

Emeraldfire walks in looking for something to do to take his mind off of his son and praxus when he sees Sky. "'Ey Sky what ya doin'?"

"I've got monitor duty." Sky answered, not taking her optics off the computer, and grateful that Emeraldfire had walked in because she was starting to go down 'memory lane' as the humans called it. "It's my job to tick everyone off by waking them if the 'Cons decide to do something."

"Tha sounds like fun, are they up ta anythin' right now?"

"Thankfully, no." Sky said. She finally glanced away from the monitor to look at Emeraldfire. "Is something wrong? You can't recharge?"

"Ah can't stop thinking about ma family. Ma Bondmate just told meh we 'ad another sparkling on the way. Just before we were attacked by pirates. Ah never even knew if it was a Mech or Femme or what it looked like. Ah'm scared that if ah recharge ah'll bah 'aunted by their sparks. Asking meh why ah never cam 'ome. Why ah left em. Why ah'm such a bad sire." Emeraldfire puts his face plate into his servos. Sky fully turned away from the monitor when he said that

"Primus..." She moved forward and reached up to put a servo on his shoulder. "It's alright. I know how you feel... They..." Sky blinked, trying to find the right words. "They are probably watching over you now in the Well of AllSparks. You will be reunited with them someday, and you will be able to see the sparkling you never met. They will understand why you never came home..."  
'Someone should listen to her own advice.' A voice taunted in the back of her helm. Sky ignored it as she waited to see how Emeraldfire would react to what she said.

"Th-Th-Thankya Sky, yar words speak tha truth. I know that ah shouldn't think that they 'aunt meh. They are watching over meh. 'Ow else would ah have been able ta meet such nice bots such as ya. A-and the others." Emeraldfire says feeling energon rushing to his face plate. Ya idiot what are ya thinkin', sayin' that after ya only just met 'er. Sky turned her helm away, blushing slightly. She wondered why he had poured his thoughts to her, but she didn't mind. She sighed.

"I better get back to monitor duty." She walked backed towards the computer. She paused. "T... Thanks for the compliment... I..." She couldn't figure out what to say now.

"It's okay. Ya don't need to thank meh when ah speak noght but tha truth. I'll see ya at breakfast I'm pulling out another praxtus specialty. Let me just say that you'll be glad for the extra energon cubes ah bring. Emeraldfire winks in a friendly way and walks out to his room. Sky heard her cooling fans activate quietly. Primus help her! Handling this situation might be harder than handling six sparklings at once. With a sigh, she started staring at the monitor again, trying to keep her processor from wandering.

**AN**

_Yes I know that this was a very short chapter but rally sets up the next one. Also I would really appreciate it if the readers could help me figure out names for the chapters. If I like your name the best you can put in a name for someone, ah VERY CLOSE to Emeraldfire. He will appear (Yes he is a Mech just so you know and he won't appear until about the 5th, 6th, or 7th chapter in this book here._

_Now for the question of the day._

_If you had a single wish what would it be? If you tell me I will tell you mine. Also no wishing for more wishes obviously . Review me please._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**

_Hello people so NICE OF YOU TO ONLY SEND 2 REVEIWS WHILE I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL! YA PETER FOUND ME AND NEARLY KILLED ME AND WAS IN THERE FOR NEARLLY A WEEK! COULDN'T MOVE MOST OF MY LEG DURING IT! I AM STILL THERE! I HAD TO BRIBE THE NURSE TO GET ME SOMETHING TO WRITE WITH! IT TOOK FOREVER!_

_Anyways I am still very ANGRY! But I'll let it slide this time. But if this happens again I will not write another LETTER FOR THIS STORY I WILL KEEP YOU WODERING UNTIL THE END OF TIME! AND I WON"T LET ANYBODY CONTINUE IT! With that done I don't own the transformers_

Emeraldfire falls asleep in his birth and has a peaceful dream of playing with a sparkling he doesn't recognize but knows is his and is there for a long time until his dream changes  
Emeraldfire blinks and looks around and sees himself in a large cave with a bunch of Decepticons fighting the Autobots. He saw Sky creeping around on the edges of the battlefield, keeping an optic out for any injured Bots. Emeraldfire turned his attention back to the Decepticons. After he destroys them he looks over to where Sky was and is shocked to see a huge black Mech was slowly backing Sky toward several boulders; cornering her. The world seemed to slow around Emeraldfire as Sky realized she couldn't back away from the other Mech, who transformed one servo to a sword and raised it above his helm.  
"Sky!" Emeraldfire roared. The black Mech brought his sword down, aiming for Sky's spark...

Emeraldfire shot up in his berth. Blinking wildly and venting deeply, he forced himself to calm down.  
'It's just a dream. It's just a dream.' He told himself. But he had to make sure Sky was alright. He exited his quarters and headed toward Sky. He finds her passed out at her station murmuring and shivering.

"Sky wake up it's just a dream" Emeraldfire said while shacking her making her online. She looks at Emerald and screams.

"Sky it's meh Emerald. That big Mech was just a dream." He said looking at Sky with concern.

"E-Emerald. I am so glad it's yo- wait how did you know about the Mech?"

"Well ah just woke up from a nightmare where a big Black Mech was standing over ya and was about ta-ta-ta kill ya." he finished with a rush while Sky looks at him like he'd grown a third optic.

"Emerald can you take me to my quarters? I need to tell you something."

"Sure Sky" Emeraldfire said while picking Sky up and carrying to her quarters and laying her on her berth and sitting on the end of it.

"Sky who was that Mech?" Emeraldfire asked Sky. Sky blinked, turning away. Emeraldfire saw tears run down her faceplate. Emeraldfire put a servo on her shoulder.  
"His d... designation is Darkraid." She finally admitted.  
"Why'd he go after you?" Emeraldfire asked. A small sob from Sky made Emeraldfire pull the distressed femme into his lap.  
"He... We have a history..." Sky said, not struggling as Emeraldfire held her close. She lay her helm over his spark chamber.  
"You know him?" Emeraldfire asked, realizing how stupid he sounded.  
"He..." Sky broke off, but continued. "B... Back on Cybertron... I had a... a mate." She said shakely.  
Emeraldfire felt a little bit of jealousy before her words sank in. "'Had'?"  
Sky let out a small hiccup before contiueing. "Y... Yes. His designation was Waterfall. We... We had two sparklings. Femmelings, Rainfall and Wingsplash... We lived in Heion and ran a youngling center." Emeraldfire could tell that Sky was about to start crying, so he started to rock her back and forth to comfort her. "When the war started, the citizens of Heion requested to be left in peace. Surprisingly, Megatron agreed to let us live in peace. For 11 vorns, we were left in peace... Then Darkraid led an attack on Heion. Waterfall and Wingsplash were... were... They were both stabbed in the chaise ... Darkraid stabbed me here..." One of her servos drifted to the left of her abdomen. "Then he took Rainfall from me and he... he... he r... ripped her in half!" Sky started to sob in Emeraldfire's grip. Emeraldfire felt shock and anger at what he heard.  
"How dare 'e do that ta an innocent Mech!" Emeraldfire yelled  
Sky managed to regain control of herself and continued shakily. "Ratchet found me. He treated my wounds... Shortly after that... Waterfall's and my third sparkling was born. Another femmeling, Waterflight. She... She off-lined shortly after birth. Her body could not support her spark because of the injury I had gotten during the attack..." Emeraldfire felt bad for Sky, because she had been through so much. He gently pulled Sky closer to him.  
They sat there in silence for some time, and Sky slowly fell into recharge. Emeraldfire gently arranged her on the berth before lying down next to the femme, pulling her close to him. Before Emeraldfire drifted off into recharge, he swore that Darkraid would not get away with what he did to Sky. Then Emeraldfire slipped into a peaceful recharge.

**AN**

_Well that's it for this story I guess that this is go-_

_NO DON'T LISTEN TO HIM HE HAS BEEN LYING TO YOU. HE IS NOT IN A HOSPITAL AND I'M NOT TRYING TO KILL HIM BECAUSE HE CALLED ME A MONKEY! HE IS A TERRORIST AND IS TRYING TO CONTROL YOUR MINDS WITH THIS STORY BUT NOW THAT I HAVE BROKEN HIS CONNECTION SO IT IS SAFE TO READ IT BUT BE CAREFUL IF YOU READ IT FOR LONGER THAN- Who was that hugh? Probably some jealous author *Laughs stiffly* anyways time for the question of the day_

_Do you believe the maniac who wrote that?_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**

___Hi everyone IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaack. And better than ever. You all are in for a real treat this time around. And also I am still taking suggestions for any names for the still unnamed chapters but none for the named ones. So kick back and relax and don't worry. I hired a hit man for Peter he won't last very long. *RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING…RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING…..RIIIIIIIIII-* Hello Trevor Speaking….. WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU SAYING ENRICO GOT KILLED AND PETER GOT THIS LOCATION! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! *Slams phone on floor and runs away.*_

_(Several hours latter)_

_*Pants heavily* This….. should….. be….. far enough … …... Okay I'm good and I don't own transformers or Sky and Remember if you want to know more about Sky look up Sky's Limit5 the Creator of Sky._

Sky on-lined to feel herself pressed against something. For a moment, she was trying to figure out what had happened the night before; then everything came back to her. She moved of the berth, staring at Emeraldfire, her cooling fans activating once again.

"Hey there sleepy head had a good recharge?" Emeraldfire smiles at her talking kind of loudly to hide that his cooling fans have come on too. Sky stared at him in shock. He stayed beside her the whole night?  
"Uh..." Now Sky understood the human term 'had a dry mouth'. "...Yes?"

"That's good now let's get downstairs for that breakfast I promised you." Sky numbly followed him out of her quarters. She had just told a mech she barely knew her hidden past. A past only Ratchet knew about.  
'You needed to let someone else know.' A nagging voice said in the back of her processor.  
'Shut up.' Sky thought.

While Sky was eating Optimus came into the kitchen."Sky, Emeraldfire. I have a mission for you."

"What can we do for ya Optimus?" Emeraldfire looks up from kneading energon. Sky looked at Optimus expectantly.  
"Ratchet has discovered an energon signal." He answered. "He will groundbridge you both to the coordinates." Sky nodded curtly, though she was confused as to why he wanted her on this mission.

"K Optimus we'll 'ead down asap." Emeraldfire says going to wash of his servos. Sky nodded.

"Understood, Optimus." She led the way to the main room and through the groundbridge to a slightly barren desert scene.

Emeraldfire and Sky were on patrol near a small cliff.

"The energon signature is coming from that cave." Sky said, guesturing toward the cave on their right. Emeraldfire nodded, and followed Sky toward the sound of jet engines caught their attention. They turned to see 15 Vehicons and the Decepticons Dreadwing. Instantly, Sky transformed into her jet mode and flew up to battle the Vehicons, while Dreadwing transformed and landed to battle Emeraldfire. Energy crackling in his fists, Emeraldfire started to charge forward when Dreadwing crashed into him, knocking the black mech into the cave. Emeraldfire stood and started forward to the cave opening. The Decepticons started firing at the cave opening, causing several rocks to fall on top of Emeraldfire.

"Emeraldfire!" Sky cried. She flew down and transformed; crashing into Emeraldfire, knocking him away just as the cave opening collapsed.  
Emeraldfire slowly stood, looking around the rocks blocking the exit.

"Sky?" He asked, looking for the sky blue femme. His optics dropped toward the cave floor where, much to his horror, Sky was laying on the floor; half buried in rocks. "Sky?!" Emeraldfire asked again, fear clenching his spark. He knelt down beside her; looking at her worriedly, and started to dig Sky out. When he had pulled her out of the debris, he tilted his helm and contacted Ratchet.  
/Ratchet! We need a groundbridge to our coodinates! Sky is badly injured!/ Emeraldfire exclaimed over Comm-Link.

/All right. Hold on./ Ratchet answered. Then Emeraldfire heard cursing over Comm-Link.

/What's wrong?/ Emeraldfire asked.

/The groundbridge is not working! It will take about 30 clicks for us to reach your position./ Ratchet looked at Sky, who lay limp on the floor.

/Sky may be off-line by the time you arrive!/ He was a silence on Ratchet's side of the Comm-Link before he asked,

/Do you want to save her life?/Emeraldfire was shocked.

/Yes. Why? AH AIN'T NO MEDIC RATCHET HOW CAN AH DO ANYTHIN'!/ He roared.

/I understand that, Emeraldfire. But there is a way that you can keep her alive until I arrive./ Ratchet said.

/How?/ Emeraldfire asked, desperation in his voice.

/You have to sparkmerge with her./ Ratchet answered calmly.

/S... Sparkmerge? / Emeraldfire asked, shocked. A sparkmerge was sacred.

/Yes./ Emeraldfire could almost see Ratchet nodding when he answered. /To keep her on-line, you will have to sparkmerge with her every 5 clicks./

(At the Base)

Ratchet cursed when he realized the groundbridge would not open. What was wrong with it? He knelt down to look at the wires under the control panel. Why did it have to stop working now?  
"Optimus, it would be best if you led a team to try and dig them out. Hopefully I will be able to get it functional again. Fraggin' Earth tech..."

(At the Cave)

"Come on Sky ya just have ta hang on a little bit longer okay. Optimus will be here soon with 'atchet and we'll get ya fixed right up." Emeraldfire says with energon tears leaking out of his optics before he has to sparkmerge again and again. Each time wispering to her that he is sorry.

(At the Base)

Optimus and the other Autobots raced toward Sky's and Emeraldfire's location as fast as they could. Optimus could only pray to Primus that they were not to late... As soon as they arrived, Optimus called, "Emraldfire? Are you and Sky alright?" Then he started moving rocks away from the entrence with the others help.

"We're over 'ere Optimus quick she needs 'atchet now." Emeraldfire screamed as loud as he could while he sparkmerges again. Ratchet was able to open the groundbridge just as Optimus and the others were able to clear a path to the two trapped 'Bots. Ratchet sprinted through the groundbridge as fast as he could.

"Be careful with 'er 'atchet she's 'urt bad. I just merged with 'er so she's good for a few clicks right?" Emeraldfire looks at Ratchet pleadingly.

Ratchet picked Sky up in his servos. "She should stay on-line until I am able to put her on life support." He said before entering the groundbridge.

Optimus put a servo on Emeraldfire's shoulder. "Do not blame yourself, Emeraldfire." He said.

(At the Base)

Emeraldfire wouldn't leave sky's side for the entire 3 weeks it took for her to fully regain conciousness where he learned all he could from Ratchet about first-aid so this wouldn't happen again. During the second week, much to both Ratchet's and Emeraldfire's surprise, Sky on-lined for just one moment. Long enough to whisper "Emeraldfire" before falling unconscious again.

At the end of the third week, Ratchet cleard his throat. "Emeraldfire? There is something I must tell you about.

" What is it 'at-Ratchet Is there something wrong with Sky?" Emeraldfire asks timidly.

"Well yes and no. Her condition is stable and doing much better in fact. She should be in her own berth by next week."

"Thats great but wait whats the bad news?"

"Thats what I came to tell you. Sky, she is carrying and you are the sire." Emerald fire just stands there with a stupified face plate until he can control himself again.

"Wait how can that be we never interfaced all I did was sparkmerege with her."Emeraldfire said in disbelief. Ratchet shifted slightly.

"There is a possibilty that a Cybertronian can be sparked without interfacing. It is a one in a million chance though, so it is rare. How many times did you sparkmerge with her?"

"Only ten, near the end 'er spark fluttered out more quickly so ah 'ad ta do it more often but even with that it must be nearly impossible for that ta of 'appened. Oh man when she wakes up she is goin' ta kill meh." Emeraldfire said in despair putting his helm in his servos. Ratchet tilted his helm to the side. "Ten? It would seem that towards the last few sparkmerges, Sky's spark would have recognized your own spark, and possibliy thought you were her mate. That is the most reasonable explanation I can come up with." He smiled when Emeraldfire said Sky was going to kill him. "I don't believe she will do that." After saying that, he left the Med-Bay to left Emeraldfire think.

What will ah do...what will ah do...what will ah do? Emeraldfire kept on thinking this and pacing around the medbay trying to think up what do. Sky groaned as her systems sluggishly on-lined. Somehow, she had ended up in the Med-Bay. She could hear someone pacing nearby. She turned her helm in their direction. "E... Emeraldfire?" She asked weakly.

"Sky! Ya're awake! Uh good good." Emeraldfire keeps pacing but goes even faster.

"Emeraldfire?" Sky tries to sit up, flinching in pain because her body was not fully healed. "Is... Is something wrong?"

Um... uh... well... ah don't know any other way ta put this so here it goes. When ya got crushed by those rocks the only way ta keep ya online was for meh ta sparkmerge with ya and...well... The sparkmerge alone created a sparklin'." Emeraldfire looks guiltily at the floor. "Ah understand if ya want to get rid of the sparklin'."Sky froze in her attempt to sit up.

"I... I'm sparked?" She thought for a moment. "Primus... It's been so long since I took care of a sparkling..." A small smile appeared on her faceplate. "Why would I want to get rid of the sparkling, Emeraldfire

"Wait but ya didn't have a choise in it like as if you were sparked by a rape. I thought you wouldn't want something like that Sky. But if ya want ta keep it I am really happy. It will be like ah never got attacked by pirates and Ah was able ta get home and help raise mah sparklin'." Emeraldfire says excitedly after the first sentence. Sky gently lay herself back down.

"Of course I'm keeping the sparkling. Emeraldfire, you're talking to a seeker. Seekers were the most entrusted to watch over sparklings. Plus the fact that I ran a youngling center and..." Her voice grew quiet. "This is another chance for me as well Emeraldfire."

"Yes ya're right Sky I'm glad that you are keeping it. Ah hope that it is a seeker just like ya Sky. The world needs more seekers to look aftter sparklings when this war is over. I can't wait to see if it is a Mech or Femme." Sky smiled at Emeraldfire's enthusiasm.

"Emeraldfire? Could... Could you help me to my quarters? I have some things to show you..."

"Of course Sky." Emeraldfire picks Sky up and carrys her to her berth and lays her down gently. "Now what did you want to show me Sky?" With Emeraldfire's help, she sits up.

"Over there." She points toward her closet. "You will find a small container. Could... Could you bring it over here?" She then grumbles more to herself. "I hate being handicapped."

"K" Emeraldfire walks over and gives the box to her. Sky opens the container, takes out a toy Cybercat, and tosses it to Emeraldfire with a smile on her faceplate.

"Sparkling stuff."She said. "It's what I carried in my subspace back on Cybertron while I ran the youngling center."

"That is so nice of you. We wouldn't want the sparkling bored now do we?" Sky laughed.

"No, not really. But, it is kind of hard for a sparkling to be bored. I know from experience."

Ratchet cursed when he entered the Med-Bay to see Sky was not there. He quickly contacted Emeraldfire over Comm-Link. /Emeraldfire, where is Sky and why is she out of the Med-Bay?/

/Oh uh she woke up and I told her about the sparkling. She wants to keep it and I brought her to her quarters because she wanted to show me something. It was some sparkling toys and games that she kept from before she was an smiled at what Emeraldfire told him.

/Well, could you bring her back to Med-Bay? She isn't supposed to be out, but I understand why she would want to show you those things. I need to see if she is healing properly./

/roger that 'atchet./ "ah'm sorry sky but ya got ta go back ta tha medbay now. Ah'll take you."

Sky nodded, putting the stuff back into the container before allowing Emeraldfire to pick her up again. "I can't wait to hold our sparkling, Emerald'." She murmured.

"Ah know exactly what ya mean Sky."

1 week after that  
"So 'atchet finnaly let ya out of the medbay. OW. Watch it 'atchet you might of hit Sky." Emeraldfire said rubbing his helm. Sky laughed.

"Alright Sky, I want to check the spark before you go." Sky nodded before sitting back down on the medical berth. Ratchet quickly examined her spark chamber and froze. "Sky... The spark split..." He said.

"Wait the spark split? Does that mean the sparkling died in the spark chamber!?"

Ratchet looked up at Emeraldfire. "No. Sky is having twins."

"By the AllSpark..." Sky murmured.

"Ah second that. Will this make it any harder on Sky carrying?"

Sky answered. "No. There will be no problems throughout the carrying period. I have carried a split spark before."  
Ratchet nodded. "You have nothing to fear, Emeraldfire. The only difference is that Sky's labor may be longer."

～A few months later～  
Sky on-lined on her berth beside Emeraldfire. For a moment, she was not certain of what woke her before a sharp pain hit.  
She shook the Mech gently. "E... Emeraldfire! I... I've gone into labor!"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**

_Hi people I forgot to give credit for the chapter names so far so ere he is. _

_THE ONE… THE ONLYYYYYYYYY! __SAFE RUNNER!_

_I don't own transformers or Sky. I only own Emeraldfire_

"Uh Okay let me get Ratchet on com /Ratchet Sky is in Labor I need help now!/

Emeraldfire's Comm woke Ratchet. /Alright. Bring her to Med-Bay, I will meet you there./ As he gave the order, he got off of his berth and ran to the Medical Bay.

Sky winced again as another pain shot through her frame.

"Its goin' ta be okay Sky. We just need ta get ya ta 'atchet." Emeraldfire picks up Sky as carefully as he can and brings her as quickly as he can to the medbay without making her whimpered as pain coursed through her frame. She had forgotten how much being in labor hurt.

Ratchet looked up from his preparations as Emeraldfire brought Sky in. "Put her on that berth." Ratchet ordered, gesturing to the berth nearest to him.

"Got it" Emeraldfire put her on the berth and stood back so as not to get in the way of Ratchet. Ratchet glanced at Emeradfire.

"You can stand beside her. You won't get in my way."

Sky put a servo out, wanting to hold his servo. "Em... Emerald'." She said shakily.

"What is it Sky?" Emeraldfire said taking her servo. Sky looked him with a pained look on her faceplate.

"S... Stay..." She said shakily. "Don'... Don't leave me..." She bit her lip to stop a cry of pain from escaping; only letting out a whimper.

"Don' worry. Ah wouldn't leave for anythin'." Emeraldfire said soothingly. Squeezing her servo slightly to help her know that he wouldn't leave. Sky smiled, squeezing his servo back.

～Two hours later～  
Sky whimpered again as another pain coursed through her frame.

"Alright, Sky. You have to push when I count to three. Understood?" Sky nodded, still biting her lip. She squeezed Emeraldfire's servo again.

"1... 2...3!"Sky finally let out a cry of pain when she pushed the first sparkling out.

"Com' on, Sky! One more push!" Ratchet encouraged her. With a final cry, Sky was able to push the sparkling out. She panted slightly. There was a small wail as Ratchet cleaned the sparkling, wrapped it in a blanket, and handed the sparkling to Emeraldfire. "A mechling."

"Sky look at 'im, 'E's a seeker just like ya." Emeraldfire says excitedly.

"Come on Sky there is still one sparkling to go." Ratchet says. Sky smiled at the mechling before wincing as pain coursed through her again.

"One more..." She murmured. "It... It's coming..."

"Come on Sky push you can do it." Ratchet says encouragingly. Sky was finally able to push the second sparkling out, and she relaxes on the berth. Ratchet cleaned the sparkling, wrapped it in a blanket, and handed it to Sky. "A femmeling."

"They're beutiful aren't they Sky." Emeraldfire said with a smile. Sky nodded.

"What... What will we call them?" She asked as Ratchet cleaned her off.

"How about Seastorm for the Mech and Rose for the Femme?"

Sky nodded tiredly. Ratchet smiled at the small family. Sky handed Rose to Emeraldfire before finally falling into recharge.

Emeraldfire takes out the cybercat Sky showed him and started playing with the sparklings. At first they were scared of it but then started to play with it until they were exhausted and fell into a deep recharge along with Emeraldfire and Sky. Ratchet gently put the sparklings in a small crib in the corner of the Med-Bay, put there for this purpose. He looked back at Sky and Emeraldfire recharging, and smiled. Then he left the Med-Bay to let them rest.

~5 weeks later~

"Sky Sky Sky. Seastorm just spoke for the first time! He said hungry so I gave him some of that sparkling food we made." Emeraldfire said in a rush. Sky looked up from bouncing Rose on her lap.

"He did?" Sky asked. Rose giggled as Sky kept bouncing her, then pouted slightly when Sky stopped. "A'ain!" She said cheerfully. Sky's optics glowed happily.

"Yes 'e did." Emeraldfire said with a smile

Later that night when the sparklings were recharging, Sky sat down and smiled at Emeraldfire. "Do you want to know something?" She asked

"Of course Sky what is it?"

"If someone had approached me a few years ago, and told me that today, on this date, I would have two sparklings..." She looked at the crib in the corner of their quarters before slipping her servo into Emeraldfire's. "... I would have said they had lost their processor." She lay her helm on Emerald's shoulder, off-lining her optics. Emeraldfire slowly strokes her helm with his servo, murmuring gently to her until he fell into recharge.

**AN**

_This is a short chapter but they will get longer as we get farther into the story. And I know I didn't offer a question of the day last time which is because NOBODY IS FRAGGING ANSWERING! So until you people *Glares angrily* start putting up answers I won't put up any more. ULTIMADEM!_


End file.
